The Blueberry Returns (Working Title)
by DS Rider
Summary: four years after Ezra used the Purgils to drag Thrawn's Star Destroyer away from Lothal, Ezra escapes the man who called himself his master and reunites with his family, but is he still a Jedi. Shit summary I know. also if anyone comes up with a better title let me know please.


Author's note: hello there DSrider here everyone with a brand-new story regarding our favourite space blueberry, Ezra Bridger. Set during the epilogue of Empire strikes back, Ezra reunites with the rebel alliance after escaping from a familiar figure from the sequel trilogy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any shape or form.

" _Ezra, Ezra get out of there right now that's an order!"_

" _Ezra, please get out of there!"_

" _Things are getting worse just like they were when I was your age, except back then there were 10,000 Jedi protecting the galaxy._

" _And now there is only you and me"_

" _How Jedi, choose to win the question is"_

Ezra Bridger's eyes opened suddenly his once fully ocean blue eyes now tainted with flecks of amber and red. His field of vision was narrowed by his helmet, but he could still see the golden robed monster who calls himself Ezra's master sitting in his throne surrounded by explosive canisters attached to the ceiling supports.

"oh, I sense that fiery spirit of defiance, you think that you can kill me. You think that your _Friends."_ the robed figure spat out the word 'Friends' in disgust like it was something foul. "Will accept you as you now are, my Apprentice"

"You don't deserve to call me your apprentice, my master was a Jedi, his name was kanan Jarrus." Ezra said defiantly as the flecks of yellow in his eyes faded.

"And where is he now?" the figure asked. "He is dead, his body burned in a futile effort to save his crew."

Your wrong, he is always with me and the rest of my family." Ezra said.

"I grow weary of your defiance, boy!" the monster said as he stood up and unleashed torrents of violet lightening from his fingertips. The lightning struck Ezra forcing him on his back making him scream in pain.

" _Don't give in, Ezra."_ Ezra heard as he continued to writhe on the floor in pain.

"Kanan?" Ezra called out as he recognised the voice

" _Don't let him win Ezra, you can do this."_ The voice called out again.

"I can't"

" _Yes, you can, you have the strength, I believe in you Ezra, I always have."_ Kanan's voice encouraged

Ezra closed his eyes gathering all his focus and his strength that he could muster, his love for his family, for Lothal, and its people, and most importantly Sabine. And his hatred towards to the empire, and to the monster who called himself his master. And unleashed it towards the figure who was the blasted back into his throne which was cracking under the pressure, the canisters began to crush, and their contents ignited.

The resulting explosion blasted him back near to the chambers entrance. Ezra quickly staggered to his feet and much like he did from the hologram of the Emperor aboard Thrawn's star destroyer, he ran leaving the severely wounded dark master. Leaving the chamber Ezra quickly found an old but still usable shuttle and boarded it.

The old shuttle's engines buzzed into life and it soon flew away from the dark master's palace as soon as the shuttle had left the planet's atmosphere the young former Jedi opened himself up into the force for the Rebels if there was anyway to reunite with his family it would be through the rebellion and the force granted him his request showing him where the main rebel fleet was.

When he had found them, Ezra inputted the co-ordinates into the shuttle's navi-computer and activated the hyperdrive. As the blue and white streaks of hyperspace overtook the shuttle's viewscreen, Ezra succumbed to his injuries and lost consciousness. But before that " _you did good, Ezra_!" Kanan's voice called out to him again.

"Thank you, Kanan." Ezra answered as his eyes closed.

Deep in the outer rim the rebel fleet gathered finally rendezvousing with princess Leia after the battle of Hoth, General Hera Syndulla was sitting in the command ship's galley drinking caf, while she was reading reports. But as she was reading the reports she was thinking about her son Jacen, her precious miracle, and her last piece of her Jedi lover Kanan Jarrus when suddenly she got the feeling that she should head up to the bridge, feeling that something would happen, and she would need to be up there.

When Hera entered the bridge, she was greeted by Admiral Ackbar "General Syndulla, is there anything I can do for you?"

Before Hera could reply however a lieutenant reported "Admiral, an unidentified shuttle has just come out of Hyperspace."

That got everyone's attention. Various orders were given out, shields raised, fighters to intercept, and to open a communication channel

"unidentified shuttle identify yourself or you will be fired upon." One of the fighter pilots said. The bridge crew waited for a reply before finally

"This is Lieutenant commander Ezra Bridger of the ghost away team code name spectre seven clearance code 121-815" the modulated voice came through.

"Ezra?" Hera said quietly "Admiral Give him permission to land." Hera ordered and with that she started running and she didn't stop until she got to the docking bay where she saw the shuttle land and its docking port open with a release of gas and steam as the shuttles cabin depressurised, and a figure in black leather and a helmet staggering off the small ship's ramp. A stark contrast to the bright orange jackets that Ezra used to wear.

The figure then took off his helmet revealing it truly was Ezra. Hera took in the view of her surrogate son, his blue hair longer and matted. And his clothes slightly burnt, and his blue eyes seemed haunted but brightened when he saw her. "Ezra." Hera began to say.

But before she could say anything Ezra said, "Hey Hera." Before he once again succumbed to his injuries and collapsed again, Hera barely managing to catch him before he hit the floor of the hanger.

"Get a med-team down here stat!" Hera ordered one of the flight crew members. Who were watching curiously but jumped at the order. One of them rushing to a communications station to get the ordered med-team.

All the while Hera cradled the head of her recently found surrogate son until the med team arrived to take him away.

Author's note: now this wasn't my best work at all but I'm reasonably satisfied with it as it is so far, I apologize if I haven't got the characters' personality's right.

Please like share and please review let me know your opinions on it I need positive criticism, I need it!

This is DSrider signing off.


End file.
